coltarian_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Toriana (Tori) Teyuga
Tori is the 7th Beast carrier Traits Bubbly, Caring, Powerful, Smart, Loving, Exited, Fashionable, Fast, Fighter. Appearance Tori is a Slender Saluki with Sandy brown Fur, she has Red hair with a White bow in it, She is 5 foot 5 inches tall, she has a black band around her neck. She has Brown eyes. She doesn't live in the Regular world. Summer & Spring Appearance: She wears a White sleeveless shirt with a fishnet undershirt, she wears a white wrap on her Left hand because of an injury, she wears a White Skirt with Black under shorts underneath. She also wears White Sandals. Winter & Spring Appearance: She wears an Orange Jacket with Black Thermals on, She also wears Orange Boots. Crush Her Crush is Blake~ They met one day in the tree region and Sparred against each other, she fell in love with him eversince. Personality Tori is nice, bubbly, Smart, loving and Fashionable! She loves walking around the Tree region looking around, she also loves fighting, when she sees an interesting warrior, she might ask if they want to spar with her! She likes romance and she loves reading and getting makeovers. Bio Tori was Born in the Rain region, the 7th Beast was sealed inside of her when she was 3 years old, when her parents found that she was a beast carrier, they abandoned her.. she was then put into an orphanage.. when she was 11 the Rain Region's people started to hate her, because she was different and she could use Fire powers.. they ran her out of the Degion, and told her to never come back.. when she turned 15, she started to wonder the Coltarian world.. Powers & Abilities: She's the first Female from the Rain region that can use Fire Powers! and since her Mystical beast is a Dragon, she has numerous Fire abilities. Fire Breath: She can Breath fire or even create a fire ball and launch it towards her enemies and burn them severely. Fire fist: She makes Her hands Steaming hot and she hits her opponents with regular melee skills, burning them in the process. Fire fang: She uses her beast powers to extend her nails making them into claws and she can slash the enemy. Beast transformation 1 (Partial): Like other Beast carriers and Pseudo Carriers, if she gets too angry her Beast powers can take control of her and she'll take all of her rage out on her Enemy. Martial Arts: She's perfect at Martial arts. most of her attacks focuses on the opponent's Pressure points. She can control Fire. Quotes "Hey you look strong, how about we spar for a bit?" "Wow, you need more Training!" "Hmm.. i'm not sure if i wanna fight you.." "I'll use my fire techniques to burn the enemy to a crisp!" Trivia Her Parents abandoned her as a child, she was raised in an orphanage, she an away because the orphanage found out that she was a Beast carrier and they wanted to kill her. She wanders the Tree region. Naomi met her one time and she Put her on her Team of beast Carriers. She's never been to Earth realm. Category:Female Category:Female Protagonist Category:Powerful Category:Powerful Warriors Category:Beast Carrier Category:Teyuga Clan member